


To the market we go

by StandingOnShakyGround



Series: Clexa domesticated [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Finn is delusional, Lexa is a dork, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandingOnShakyGround/pseuds/StandingOnShakyGround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have to go to the market. Lexa is so adorkable that Clarke is powerless to resist her. Finn is just a delusional fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the market we go

Lexa Woods shuts the driver door of her Jetta securely and raises her hand to shield her eyes from the bright rays of the afternoon sun, she walks around to the back and raises her other hand to intertwine her fingers with her girlfriend’s.

 

The blonde nurse adjusts her purse and reusable grocery bags in her free hand and squints at her girlfriend.

 

“Babe, you got the grocery list right?”

 

“Umm you told me to take it off the fridge but I’m pretty sure I gave it to you.”

 

They momentarily let go of each other’s hand so the brunette can get a push buggy for them to use. Reaching in her pocket for a quarter, she produces one and pops it into the mechanism to get it loose. She pushes the buggy towards the entrance and sidles up near her girlfriend who looks at her incredulously.

 

“Lexa sweetheart,” the nurse pauses and reaches around the brunette to cup her supple behind. The lawyer jumps in surprise and grins lecherously but the touch doesn’t last long when her girlfriend pulls her hand back with a piece of paper pinched between and finger and thumb.

 

The brunette looks sheepishly and says, “Oops forgot that was there.”

 

Clarke raises an eyebrow and just ruffles her girlfriend’s mane adoringly and proceeds into the market after dumping their reusable bags into the buggy. Lexa follows dutifully as she pops a foot on the bottom rack to skate along with the buggy. After catching up with the blonde she takes her foot off and walks normally.

 

The two walk in relative silence as the nurse starts putting fruits into the buggy. As more fruits and vegetables are piled on, the brunette looks at the contents dishearteningly. It doesn’t take long for Clarke to notice the pout forming on her girlfriend’s face. She rolls her eyes and sighs,

 

“Fine Lex, you’re allowed two non healthy items.”

 

Green eyes go big and a wide smile forms on her face, she takes off around the corner before the nurse can say a thing. In less than a minute the lawyer is bounding back like a little child with a giant bear shape container filled with gummy bears and is putting it in the cart with a satisfied smile.

 

Clarke is stone faced and tries to reprimand her girlfriend for her poor choice but the look of joy that light up the brunette’s face is enough to let it go.

 

“One, I don’t even know how you found that so quickly. And two, you are having salad for lunch for the rest of the week.” Seeing the lawyer open her mouth to rebuke, she quickly adds, “And yes I’m calling Maya to make sure that’s what you eat this week.”

 

Lexa is a little disgruntled by the decision but lights up again when she eyes the container full of gummy bears in the buggy. She opens her mouth to say something else but is cut off by the blonde.

 

“Yes you may bring it to work so that you don’t have to share with Raven.”

 

The brunette grins widely with that fact and happily trots behind her girlfriend making sure not to hit her as she puts items from their list into the buggy.

 

As they come along to the breakfast aisle, Lexa is quick to grab her favorite sugary cereal. They exchange a quick look, “What? You said I could have two non healthy items.” She holds up two fingers.

 

Clarke couldn’t argue because she did in fact say that to her girlfriend. And the fact she finds her so adorably cute when they go shopping together doesn’t escape her mind.

 

“Fine, grab two boxes because those are Raven’s favorite too. I swear you two pack down more food than a whole basketball team.” The nurse walks ahead and leaves a gleeful girlfriend behind to put two boxes of sugary cereal into the buggy.

 

When they get to the frozen aisle, the blonde stops in front of the ice cream section and ponders at the selection.

 

“Hey babe, I’m pretty sure ice cream is not on the list and you said two unhealthy items.” Lexa singsongs.

 

“I said two items for you Lexi,” the blonde giggles, “besides I’m not the one who survives off coffee and muffins at work.” She sticks her tongue out which makes the lawyer pounce forward and tickle the other girl. They end up against the cold glass of the freezer giggling like schoolgirls.

 

“How you keep that tight ass of yours I’ll never know.” Clarke bites her lip and stares indulgently at the other girl’s lips. “I literally have to work my ass off to get my body to look remotely like yours.”

 

Lexa grips the nurse’s hips affectionately and growls out, “I’ll give you a work out to tighten up your sexy little bubble butt of yours, not that you need it cause I love every last bit of you.” She punctuates the last part with a kiss in between each word.

 

An unwelcomed intruder suddenly breaks their little love session apart.

 

“Clark hey! How’s it going?” A floppy hair man/boy makes his way towards the couple looking way too happy to see the blonde.

 

The couple breaks apart to face the man but Lexa stands in front of the blonde and throws a protective arm over the girl’s side. It is the lawyer who addresses the man in front of them.

 

“What do you want Finn?”

 

The man/boy ignores the question and gazes longingly at the blonde nurse, “Clarke can we umm maybe get a coffee or something sometime?”

 

The blonde rolls her eyes at the obliviousness of the guy who became obsessed with her a long time ago who seems to not have gotten a clue yet. She wraps her arms over her girlfriend’s stomach and rests her chin on the lawyer’s shoulder.

 

“Look Finn it’s been like three years and we barely even went out. You really need to get over it. I’m deeply in love with Lexa now and I wouldn’t ever be comfortable being alone with you so please leave us alone.”

 

The guy tries to step forward to say something else but the lawyer stands all with fire in her eyes, daring him to say something else to them. Realizing he has no chance with the brunette present, he turns around in a huff and stomps out of the aisle.

 

Lexa turns to address her girlfriend and says, “What an absolute joker! The guy will never learn.” She shakes her heatedly.

 

The blonde reaches up to caress her girlfriend’s face to calm her, “Hey it’s okay babe. He is just a delusional fool to think I would ever give him an inkling of a chance when I have the hottest, most intelligent, sex-on-heels of a girlfriend.” She ends it with a sweet kiss, which brings a smile to the lawyer’s face.

 

“Yeah I’m pretty hot stuff!” She winks. Lexa grabs the hand that slaps her behind and brings it tighter around herself.

 

The two share a few heated kisses before finally breaking apart to face the freezer again.

 

“Now come help me pick a flavor that I might be willing to share with you if you follow through with the work out you were talking about earlier.” The blonde gives one last kiss on the lawyer’s cheek and reaches for the freezer handle.

 

Lexa gives a little jump on the spot and pumps a joyous fist in the air, “YES!” shopping with her girlfriend is the best.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I should change my avi to big fluffy marshmallow :D
> 
> I've never seen Parks and Rec but I saw the Andy gif from tumblr and that's where the gummy bear idea came from. I found the youtube clip of it :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZAwMaTBcnM


End file.
